Coffin of Necromancy
The Coffin of Necromancy is a new craftable item in Elona+ from the pot for fusion. Using it will summon an undead ally that follows the player and kills hostile creatures. The undead can be put back in its coffin and there is no limit on the number of times it can be reused. Note that while you can give items to zombies, any such items will be lost, as you can't take items from a zombie, and they don't drop any items when returned to its coffin. The type of zombie depends on the worth of the monster part added in the Necromancy recipe (mana crystal, monster parts or figure and a coffin bed) in the Pot for fusion. The level of said zombie depends on the player's anatomy and alchemy skills at the time the zombie is summoned. (This includes skill bonuses from equipment such as the Sage's Helm, a robe, or a kitchen knife, and from worshiping Kumiromi, Yacatect, or Jure.). This level is not fixed. Re-summoning an undead after gaining anatomy/alchemy skill levels will cause the undead to reappear at a higher level. Usage There can be no more than 15 zombies + pets out at a time. Coffins of Necromancy can be stored in a DD cemetery key. If the player is carrying a DD cemetery key, zombies will follow the player when he exits to another map, such as when going up or down dungeon stairs. Zombies are effectively re-summoned every time this happens (without any cooldown time), so they will be fully healed, and their levels will also change to reflect any changes in the player's anatomy and alchemy skill levels. If the player is not carrying a cemetery key, the zombies will be left behind in the previous map. They will be lost if the dungeon is one that has random floors, like the Puppy Cave, the Void, or the Forest of Doggod; this also includes the Wilderness and the bottom floor of Lesimas. Exp and AP is earned by the player when zombies kill an enemy. AP earned is calculated with the player's INI values. Zombies are also healed by Healing Rain, but are unaffected by Cheer and Rampage. They can also be leashed to the player. They cannot, however, be part of tag teams. Their health bar is visible without the use of a stethoscope. The summoned monsters can be remanded by nteracting with them, making them disappear and on their position, their Coffin of Necromancy will be dropped. The cool-down time for summons is 1h if they are manually returned to their coffin, and 24h if they die. You can also use the necro force special action to do one of the following: #'Undead return': Remand all undead to their coffins, with a 1 hour respawn time. The coffins are placed at your feet. Only zombies in sight will be returned to their coffin. #'Undead strengthen': *MP Charge* message. Summoned undead receive a 30-turn Boost hex in exchange for your MP. #'Undead restore': *HP Convert* message. Heals summoned undead in exchange for your HP. #'Undead bomb': *Brutal Burst* message. Summoned undead will approach a hostile NPC and activate the Close Suicide special action, which kills them and returns them to their coffin for 24 hours. #'Undead call': *Convocation* message. All your undead on the map will teleport next to you whether they are in sight or not. Some of the monsters have breath or bolt attacks, which may harm your own men if you are not careful. This can be mitigated by using the Necro Remodel recipe with an eye to add the Control Magic skill. (The coffin will gain a suffix "-Control") NOTE: Any item given to the summoned monster will be lost, as they have no inventory (yet can still accept items). Zombie type The quality/material of the coffin in Necromancy and the value of the monster parts added in the Necro Remodel recipe affect nothing. As stated above, only the monster part used in Necromancy will matter. Note: Corpses don't count as parts and all cards and figurines will create only zombie cats with the same value. 1 Raw value means without vendor discount and negotiation. 2 This is how much a monster part needed to create this zombie (or better) should sell for at the very least, when you are selling that part to the vendor. 3 As above, but at high negotiation when sell price to the vendor has capped out at (raw value)/3. 4 Used to determine the level of the zombie. See the zombie level section below. 5 A very rough guideline on the level of the enemy that would have to be defeated in order to obtain a part that can craft this tier of undead. You can often find monster parts far below this level that are just are as expensive. See the "Obtaining monster parts" section below for details. Zombie level Level = (Anatomy + Alchemy) * (Multiplier + 5) / 14 Zombie level is capped at (deepest dungeon cleared * 1.5). The deepest floor can be checked in the ournal. If the zombie was upgraded by Necro Remodel, add 5 to its level. This can exceed the level cap stated above. This +5 bonus is lost when moving to another map only if zombie level is limited by deepest dungeon floor cleared. Like monsters in The Void, the zombie's attributes and skills are scaled up (or down) with its level. If the player has low anatomy and alchemy but uses an expensive monster part, it may result in a zombie that is of a lower level than its wild counterpart. Obtaining monster parts The raw value of the price of monster parts is 40 * Level + 600 gp. (I.e. the price of an item when buying from a vendor while having 0 negotiation skill. This formula is likely to be different in vanilla Elona.) Hence, in general, the level of a monster to obtain a monster part to create a dead-eyes blood dragon has to be higher than (7000 - 60) / 40 = 160. (Since a part worth exactly 7000 will create a dragon zombie.) Thus, the player would have to defeat ek chuah (level 161) or any other monster higher than level 160. There are many exceptions to this rule, however. The price has the following multiplier for hostile monsters of rarity < 20: raw value * (4 - rarity / 5) Monsters have a rarity value ranging from 1 to 100. The lower the number, the rarer it is. Rarity values are not currently listed on the wiki (at the time of writing). The following are some rarity values: The last four in the list do not get their monster part multiplier, as they have a rarity of 20 or greater, or in 's case, it's because she is not a hostile monster. Monsters that spawn less frequently will thus have more valuable parts. The level of monsters can also vary. Boss-type enemies that have or {brackets} around their name will have a higher level than usual. These can be found as dungeon bosses, during Panic! and Challenge quests, be generated rarely in the wilderness or in dungeons, and can be found rather often during etherwind. Some dungeons like the Void and the Cradle of Chaos also boost the monsters' levels. A level 51 gold bell on the first floor of the Void would drop a part with a value of 7920, enough to create a dead-eyes blood dragon. A chaos spirit (level 146) on the 7th floor of the Cradle of Chaos would drop parts that have a whopping value of 19320. As such, the player would not need to venture into a Danger Level 161 dungeon to find expensive parts to craft a dead-eyes blood dragon. While figures and cards are accepted as monster parts in the necromancy recipe, figures are worth a flat 1000 gp, cards 500 gp, and will therefore always create a zombie cat. You can price the above chart in terms of figures though, mummies cost (1.5 figures + 1), etc. Blood produced from sleep sharing events is worth 100 gp, as are all monster parts that are generated in towns. (Such as the blood on the ground in Derphy.) Skins from ranch monsters sell for a lot, but raw value does not take enchant level into account. For example, a +9 putit skin will sell for 6746 gp at high negotiation, but will produce a zombie cat when used in necromancy. This is because the putit skin still has a raw value of 640 gp. Shop value before negotiation : = raw value + (enchant * 5)2 * 100 : = 640 + 142 * 100 : = 640 + 19600 : = 20240 Shop value at high negotiation = 20240 / 3 = 6746 gp This bonus of 19600 is calculated only when selling the items, and plays no part during necromancy. Necro remodel Coffins of necromancy can be modified by crafting them with another monster part with the necro remodel recipe. The resulting undead will have +5 levels, and have an additional skill, attribute, or a different appearance depending on the monster part added. Here, the value of the monster part added does not matter. * Card: becomes coffin of necromancy-Shion. Undead takes on the appearance of card's NPC but with a light purple tinge. * Figure: becomes coffin of necromancy-Deceive. Undead takes on the appearance of figure's NPC with a white tinge. (i.e. will not be colored any hue.) * Bone: becomes coffin of necromancy-Aggressive. Bonus to Tactics skill. * Heart: becomes coffin of necromancy-Tough. Bonus to Constitution. * Eye: becomes coffin of necromancy-Control. Bonus to Control Magic skill. * Blood: becomes coffin of necromancy-Drench. Bonus to Swimming skill. * Skin: becomes coffin of necromancy-Refractory. Bonus to fire resistance. There can be only one additional effect. If a coffin has already been remodeled, the new effect will overwrite the older one. The effect remains even if the undead dies or is returned to its coffin. Undead Fusion As of version 1.61 it is now possible to fuse multiple undead together to form a more powerful unit. This fusion can be performed by using the Necromantis (with ), while having at least 25% gauge and having the appropriate undeads deployed. The possible combinations are: After successfully using the , the base undeads will be returned to the coffin under your feet with with a 1-day cooldown, and the undead of your choice will be summoned. You can only control one of each type of fused undead, but you can have all four types out simultaneously. The Necro Force special action will also be effective on them, except for the Undead return part. They also cannot leave the map they're summoned in and will simply be despawned when you leave the area. can be obtained by trading 7000 Music Tickets to rich person in South Tyris. Necromancy in older versions Necro remodel was introduced in 1.49. In older versions of Elona+, zombies counted as normal monsters in the game, so bringing one on a hunting quest counted as a monster and had to be put back before the quest would be complete. Hearts were also the only monster part accepted in the Necromancy recipe; this was changed to accept any monster part in version 1.40. Coffin of Necromancy was first introduced in Elona+ 1.08. Category:Items in Elona+